


Zane will never be the same

by emma_dani



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/F, Gen, He was shook, Kristen and Scotty were never a thing, M/M, Party, Zane wasn't ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_dani/pseuds/emma_dani
Summary: Zane's bored at a party at David's house, and when he's wandering around he hears a suspicious noise coming from David's room.





	1. The one where Zane walked in

Zane wandered around the house, drink in his hand and bored out of his fucking mind. He was at David’s house for a party, it wasn’t anything big, just their group of friends, but everyone seemed to be too preoccupied to talk to Zane. Liza and Kristen were making out in a corner, Corrina and Todd were making out in a different corner, and everyone else was either too drunk to converse or passed out on the couches. 

He realized that he hadn’t seen David or Scott in a while, which wasn’t unusual as David likes editing during parties and Scott gets tired when he’s drunk, so he assumed Scott was asleep in a room and David had fucked off somewhere to edit.

While he was walking down the hall, he heard a loud bang come from David’s room. Curiously, he crept up to the door and put his ear up against it to see if he could hear anything else. He heard another bang and then a soft moan.

“Holy shit,” he thought, “David is actually getting laid for once, I have to at least get a peak at who the lucky lady is.”

He slowly and quietly cracked the door open, he didn’t open it all the way, but just enough to see the culprits. He hadn’t heard of David getting laid in a long time, so this was super exciting for him because he got to tell the rest of the group what he wittinessed.

He peeked his head into the room, but with a quick look he couldn’t really see anything he thought was important he started walking away. Suddenly, he did a double take and turned right back around and looked back into the room. And that’s when he saw short silver hair peeking out from behind Davids hair.

Scott was pressed up against the wall by David, one leg wrapped around David’s long torso, their lips pressed firmly together. Zane watched as David stuck his hand in Scott’s hair and pulled, which caused Scott to let out a quiet moan.

“Holy shit!” Zane yelled, startling the other two as they scrambled to separate from each other. Zane watched in shock as they both went to separate sides of the room.

“It’s definitely not what it looks like,” Scott frantically said, his face was red and his hair was all over the place. There were hickies on his neck and his lips looked swollen, so it’s hard for Zane to believe that.

“It is definitely what it looks like,” David stated with a small smirk. His hair didn’t look any better than Scott’s, and he obviously didn’t regret anything.

Zane stared at them, not sure of what to do, so he simply asked, “How long has this been going on?”

David scratched his head like he was thinking, “How long ago did me and Liza breakup?”

“Y’ALL HAVE BEEN MESSING AROUND FOR 5 MONTHS!?” Zane yelled, he thought David was just going to say that it only happened tonight. It kinda hurt that they didn’t tell the rest of them, “Are y’all like, I dunno, dating?”

David looked around the room, Zane could see his eyes stop at Scott. Scott hadn’t said anything for a while, so Zane didn’t know how he felt about this. Scott looked up and made eye contact with David. Zane saw both of them slowly nod their heads at each other, like they were asking each other for approval.

Scott’s the one who finally stated, “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Zane smirked before he started, “To be honest I didn’t think Scott was a bottom and you guys need to tell the others before I tell them myself.” Before he waltzed out of the room.

He heard Scott sputter at his remark and quietly giggled to himself before returning to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

David looked at the door where Zane had exited, he wasn’t sure of what to do because all of it just happened so suddenly. Truthfully, him and Scott started messing around with each other while him and Liza were still dating, which was fine with her as she had started fooling around with Kristen at the same time. They were broken up for three months before they told anyone, so that means that he and Scott had been together for 8 months, but no one knows that but them.

He was so shocked that they were caught, as they had managed to keep it a secret for this long. He thought he locked the door, so when Zane started screaming at them, he wasn’t prepared.

He looked over at Scott, who was looking right back at him. “So what’re we gonna do now?”

“I guess we have to tell everyone before Zane does,” Scott said quietly. 

David moved to pull Scott into his arms. Scott buried his head into David’s neck, letting out a slow exhale. David moved them to lay on his bed, they faced each other and Scott kept his head burrowed in his neck, while David nuzzled his face into Scott’s hair.

“Do you wanna do it now..?” David slowly questioned, not sure when they should do it, but maybe getting it over with now is a good idea, “I know you probably don’t want Zane to tell everyone, but it’s all up to you on what we do, baby.”

David heard Scott sigh before he started, “Let’s do it tomorrow, when everyone is awake and until then, we can get a good night of sleep.”

David got up and turned the light out. He slid back into bed with Scott and shut his eyes. This wasn’t really how he planned on coming out, but he was fine as long as he had Scott.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning David and Scott traveled to the living room. It was around 11am and most people were chilling on the couches or raiding David’s cabinets for food. David looked over at Scott and reached over for his hand. He gave it a slight squeeze before he let go.

“Hey everyone!” David shouted, trying to catch everyone's attention. “If you could all shut the fuck up and listen that would be great.”

Everyone quickly silenced and turned to stare at David. David felt Scott slightly slide behind him, obviously not liking all of the attention being on them. He saw Zane smirk out of the corner of his eye. That fucking bastard.

David took a deep breathe in and started, “So basically, someone walked in on something he shouldn’t have seen last night, so we thought it was best to just out it to everyone- me and Scott are dating.”

He saw everyone’s eyes widen- well with the exception of Zane, Liza, and Kristen. He heard a few gasps around the room and felt Scott shuffle even more behind him. He grabbed Scott’s and rubbed his thumb in soothing motions on Scott’s.

“By the way, if you would like to know what someone walked in on, please take all questions to Zane,” David laughed before sitting on the couch and pulling Scott into his lap, where Scott just buried his head into his neck.

Everyone’s heads whipped over to stare at Zane. Zane just smiled and said, “You don’t want to know, but what you do want to know is that Scott is a bottom.”

“ZANE!”


End file.
